Digital broadband broadcast networks enable end users to receive digital content including video, audio, data, and so forth. End users may receive program or service information such as a broadcast program in a data stream via an IP Datacast (IPDC) over a broadcast network, for example. In addition, data may be transmitted in an Electronic Service Guide (ESG) to an end user.
Generally, an Electronic Service Guide (ESG) enables a terminal to communicate what services are available to end users and how the services may be accessed. ESG fragments are independently existing pieces of the ESG. Traditionally, ESG fragments comprise XML documents, but more recently they have encompassed a vast array of items, such as for example, a SDP (Session Description Protocol) description, textual file, or an image. The ESG fragments describe one or several aspects of currently available (or future) service or broadcast program. Such aspects may include for example: free text description, schedule, geographical availability, price, purchase method, genre, and supplementary information such as preview images or clips. Audio, video and other types of data comprising the ESG fragments may be transmitted through a variety of types of networks according to many different protocols. For example, data can be transmitted through a collection of networks usually referred to as the “Internet” using protocols of the Internet protocol suite, such as Internet Protocol (IP) and User Datagram Protocol (UDP). Data is often transmitted through the Internet addressed to a single user. It can, however, be addressed to a group of users, commonly known as multicasting. In the case in which the data is addressed to all users it is called broadcasting. The ESG data may be transmitted using different types of wireless digital networks including digital broadband broadcast and/or multicast networks.
Access of program or service information over a broadcast network may require long access times. The access times necessary to obtain programs or services may be further extended when an end user moves from one location to another. For example, an end user may move from a first location to a second location and attempt to receive programs or services at the second location. The end user in this case may need to initialize the mobile terminal prior to receiving any program or service. This may entail scanning for a signal until a frequency is found or updating an ESG for the mobile terminal. These activities may be time consuming and while the mobile terminal is initializing, the user is unable to receive any programs or services. This is frustrating for the user.
Hence, there is a need for efficient and effective methods and systems for delivery of program or service information to a mobile device such as a mobile TV device. There is also a need for a method or system in which an end user may quickly and efficiently access a program or service via a mobile terminal in a communication network.